1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an enclosure for a portable machine and more specifically relates to a trailer assembly for a portable air compressor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable air compressor systems generally include an air compressor mounted upon a trailer and having a protective enclosure or cover secured over the top of the compressor. The trailer may include wheels and a tow bar so that the trailer may be easily moved between job sites. Upon arriving at a job site, the air compressor may be operated to provide compressed air for pneumatic tools and other devices.
A trailer for housing a portable air compressor is disclosed in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,262. The trailer includes a lower frame having two wheels rotatably mounted thereto and a towing assembly mounted to a front end of the lower frame for towing the compressor between job sites. A machine, such as an air compressor, is secured atop the lower frame. The trailer typically includes a cover secured atop the lower frame, the cover having one or more hatches that may be selectively opened for gaining access to the air compressor. The cover protects the air compressor and other internal components, such as the engine, control panel, etc., necessary for operating the compressor. The cover generally muffles some of the noise produced during operation of the compressor. The trailer assembly disclosed in the '262 patent has proven to be extremely reliable and serviceable. This is due, in part, to the heavy-duty steel used to construct the trailer and the cover. Although the heavy-duty steel construction remains a very popular and valuable feature, there is a need for a trailer for a portable machine that is lightweight, aerodynamic, corrosion free, modular and highly mobile.